


I'm your Spork

by Pastel_phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I'm kinda proud, M/M, My First Smut, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_phan/pseuds/Pastel_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, This is my first attempt at writing smut so sorry if its crap! Be sure to check out my Pastel!Dan and Footballer!Phil phanfic #ad haha. Enjoy xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your Spork

Dan was annoyed. He had been ignored all day by Phil, who was too busy editing to pay any attention to his boyfriend. At first all that Dan had wanted was to cuddle and have some affection however as the day progressed he craved more physical contact. If Dan wanted to get Phil’s attention he would have to up his game so, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black lace panties he had hidden away. They were a bit of an impulsive buy and Dan was too shy to wear them normally but he swallowed his fears and put them on, arranging himself properly before looking in the mirror. The panties clung nicely to his curvy hips and defined them appealingly, he did a little twirl and admired how attractive his slightly tanned skin contrasted with the silky black material. He left his hair in its natural curly state even though he despised it as he knew Phil preferred his curls. As he was leaving to go into Phil’s room something caught his eye in his bedside table, the eye pencil they had used in the blindfolded makeup challenge. He remembered how Phil told him that the eyeliner made his eyes look beautiful and decided to put a little bit on – if this didn’t catch Phil’s attention nothing would.  
He entered Phil’s room quietly to see his boyfriend laying on his bed editing with concentration, not for long though…  
“Phillll….” Dan said softly  
“Yes bear” Phil said without looking up from his screen  
“I got a new piece of clothing today… Do you like it?”  
When Phil looked up he was pleasantly surprised at how sexy and appealing his boyfriend looked leaning against his door clad in skin-tight underwear. Phil’s eyes shamelessly roamed Dan’s body admiring his perfect creamy thighs, his freckled shoulders and his plump round ass. Phil placed his laptop on the floor; it seemed as though he wouldn’t be doing anymore editing tonight.  
“Can you come closer bear? I need a closer look” he said smirking  
Dan smiled back and walked in front of Phil giving him a little twirl. Phil placed his strong hands on Dan’s waist appreciating how warm and soft Dan’s skin felt under his fingertips. He stroked a finger gently up Dan’s perineum and slowly circled around his rim which made Dan let out a little whimper. Phil continued to tease around Dan’s entrance.  
“Phil please, stop teasing”  
“What do you want baby? Tell me”  
“I want you. I want your full attention and I don’t want to be ignored because of a stupid video” Dan whined  
“Oh did you think I was ignoring you?”  
Dan nodded, pouting a little. Phil swore he had never seen anything so cute before.  
“How could ignore my precious little bear? I’m so sorry baby” he said slowly tracing circles up Dan’s thigh “Let me make it up to you.”  
He slowly pulled his lover on top of him and kissed him slowly and tenderly whilst grinding upwards creating the most delicious teasing friction.  
They pulled away to catch their breaths and it was at that moment that Phil realised Dan was wearing eyeliner.  
“Bear, are you wearing eyeliner?” Phil asked  
Dan looked away and nodded, blushing slightly.  
Suddenly Phil flipped them over so that he was lying on top and whispered huskily in Dan’s ear  
“Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?”  
Dan smiled and a warm wave of contentment rushed through him, he loved how Phil complimented and praised him and he also loved how Phil would sometimes treat him as his slut, but that was for another time…  
Dan tugged at Phil’s clothing and soon both of them were left in just their underwear, skin on skin as they passionately made out. However, Dan eventually grew impatient and began to whine.  
“Phil please do something…”  
“Don’t worry bear I’ll take care of you” he said as reached to get the bottle of lube on his bedside table.  
He generously lubed up three fingers before slowly pushing into Dan’s hole with one, admiring how tight it was around his finger. He stretched Dan out with one finger until he was ready for a second and he appreciated Dan’s moans as he began to scissor his fingers.  
Dan was in heaven. Phil’s long slender fingers were stretching him out and rubbing against his walls and once in a while brushing over his prostrate. Dan winced slightly as Phil added the third finger and subsequently the pain morphed into pleasure, Phil then started to angle his fingers towards Dan’s prostrate hitting it dead on, on the first attempt which caused Dan to begin bucking his hips searching for some friction.  
“Cl…Close Phil” Dan stuttered and immediately Phil withdrew his fingers causing Dan’s hole to wink at him. He put some lube on his cock before slowly pushing into Dan feeling the irresistible heat and tightness drawing him in yet he kept his thrusts slow and steady waiting for Dan to adjust. When Dan gave him a little nod Phil knew that he could move faster and that it exactly what he did. He fucked Dan changing his position slightly every time until… “FUCK PHIL THERE, PLEASE”  
Phil then gripped Dan’s erection and began to pump his hand while thrusting into Dan who was unable to speak with amount of pleasure he was experiencing. Phil soon felt his orgasm bubbling in his stomach and pounded faster into Dan’s ass. He leaned into his lover’s ear and whispered “Come with me” before coating the inside of Dan’s walls with his cum and feeling Dan cum all over both of their stomachs. Phil then collapsed on top of Dan causing him to giggle.  
After they regained their breath Phil cleaned them up while Dan grabbed himself a fresh pair of boxers and Phil some pyjama pants. They both got into Phil’s sheets, curling up together.  
“What did you think of my outfit then?” Dan asked smiling  
“I loved it”  
“More than me?”  
“Definitely”  
Dan swatted Phil’s arm playfully “Spork”  
Phil tightens his arms around Dan’s waist “I’m your spork though”  
“You are” Dan says kissing Phil’s nose before nuzzling into Phil’s warm embrace.


End file.
